


Damaged Government Property

by justsayshh



Series: Steggy Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsayshh/pseuds/justsayshh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically one-shot smut based off of that Tumblr post about that woman giving her husband, who is a US Marine, a hickey and then getting in trouble for "damaging government property." But this time, it's Steggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged Government Property

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god okay so my friend Alex who's ironically asexual tagged me in this Tumblr post that goes around quite often and gave me the idea to write a Steggy fanfic based off of it. There's some plot actually, which is good for a oneshot by moi…but yeah. Definitely NSFW but if you want to skip the smutty bit go for it. Enjoy!

Today was a boring day, and that was quite a statement coming from Peggy Carter. She was in the middle of World War II, currently taking down Hydra bases—well, Steve was taking down the bases; she was more of the strategic ground support—and in a broad sense, was treated pretty equally by her male coworkers. There wasn't much "boring" about her job. Yet here she was, biting a pen, no doubt getting her signature red lipstick all over the cap, and just…sitting there. She had already planned out the next four Hydra base take-downs, helped Howard with his new inventions until he irritated her to the point of her wanting to storm out of camp, and trained new recruits, not punching even one of them. Steve was off in…where was it this week? Paris? Yes, Paris—taking down a Hydra base that had just been built there, and Colonel Phillips was in an awful mood after writing several condolence letters after the last battle. There was simply nothing to do and no one to talk to.

That was, no one until a blonde girl flounced her way into view, and Peggy's blood stopped cold. She had no idea what her name was—rather, she didn't care enough—she just knew her as the girl who had snogged Steve Rogers when he clearly belonged to Peggy.

"Oh, hello there Peggy! Where's Captain Rogers today?" Peggy grimaced at how the girl said Captain Rogers. It was disgustingly lustful. Why hadn't she been removed from camp yet?

"That's Agent Carter to you. Captain Rogers's whereabouts are not your concern," Peggy returned flatly, suddenly acting as though she had loads of paperwork to do and writing gibberish over the blank papers in front of her. She wouldn't be caught dead not doing work. Especially by her.

"Oh, well do tell him I say hi when he gets back…I want to see him later on," she said with a wink. At this point Peggy swore she was just trying to pick a fight, but Peggy kept herself calm.

"I'll be sure to pass the message along," Peggy said coolly, glancing up and then tilting her head towards her paperwork as if asking, don't you have work to do? Luckily the blonde bimbo got the hint and flounced off again. Girls.

She didn't even know what she was writing until she looked down and her eyes truly focused. It was mostly a bunch of loops since, according to Colonel Phillips, "Brit cursive is just loops!" so she had gotten in the habit of barely forming letters just to irritate him. But there were some legible letters that looked suspiciously like Steve Rogers written over and over again…

"Miss Carter?" A man's voice shocked Peggy back to reality. He was one of the Colonel's assistants, no doubt.

"Yes?" She slowly turned around as if to act as though he had interrupted very important work.

"Captain Rogers returned."

"Thank you, soldier. I presume he's at the Colonel's tent?"

"Yes ma'am. Colonel Phillips sent me to escort you," the soldier turned away and walked towards the door, holding it open for Peggy as she stood up and smoothed out her skirt.

"I've been sitting for a long time," she explained, though she knew the soldier was probably aware of the nature of her relationship with Steve. She walked quickly with the soldier following behind her until she reached the tent. As soon as she entered the tent she saw the man she had arguably been waiting for all week since he had left. His blonde hair was stained brown with dirt; his face, though she couldn't see it, was no doubt covered in mud; and his uniform was so bloodied up and covered in who-knows-what that it was obvious this base had been no easier than the others. But he was still her Steve.

"Agent Carter," Steve nodded.

"Captain Rogers."

"I just finished telling the Colonel the details of the mission. I figured I should debrief you and Stark as well, perhaps in the lab," he winked slightly. The lab was code name for Peggy's cabin. Thank god they were on a base this month instead of just setting up camp.

"Yes, well as long as the Colonel says you're free to go…"

"He can go."

"Shall we go then?" Peggy stated rather than asked, turning away and assuming Steve would follow. He jogged slightly to catch up with her, and could barely stand still as she opened her cabin door. As soon as they were inside and the door was shut securely behind them, he slammed her against the wall, kissing her much gentler than expected.

"Oh I missed you…" he gasped, getting closer to her even when she thought it wasn't possible.

"I missed you too, but you are absolutely filthy. Go wash up and I'll be waiting here."

"You're such a tease."

"I know. Go wash up," Peggy pushed him towards the door to the bathroom, laughing at his rather genuine pout that reminded her of the skinny kid from Brooklyn who had first arrived at the New Jersey base quite a few months ago. Less than a minute later she heard the water turn off and Steve came out, clad in only a white undershirt and trousers. He pushed her down onto the bed, rocking into her hips where she could already feel his erection pressing into her side.

"I've wanted to do this for so long…"

"You know, standing under the water for a minute doesn't count as washing up," she joked as he moved to kiss her neck.

"I don't hear you complaining," he smiled against her lips, leaning in for another passionate kiss. Her hands made their way to the edge of his shirt and tugged until he obediently allowed her to take it off. "Not fair, you have more clothes on."

"Well you could fix that, Captain," she smirked as he moved to quickly unbutton her blouse and then reach around to unhook her bra. The feeling of her nipples hitting his bare chest never failed to make both of them gasp, the two rocking into each other harder. He moved down to kiss her neck, then slowly kiss a trail all the way to one of her nipples, licking and biting gently to tease her. She pulled him back up for what he assumed would be another kiss, but instead she flipped them over so she was on top. Her skirt was becoming a nuisance so that, of course, had to come off, as well as Steve's pants, until it was her stocking-clad bottom half rocking into the tent of his boxer briefs. She made her way to his ear, nibbling at the lobe because it drove him crazy, then moving to the spot on his neck just an inch or so below his hairline that was so sensitive, biting at it and then soothing the spot with her tongue. She slowly moved downwards to get her mouth on what she really had been craving, but Steve's hands gripped her hips before she could move.

"No. Not tonight. Tonight it's about you," he said, flipping them over again so he was on top. He moved down slowly, torturing her, and took off her stockings one inch at a time, rolling the top down until he got them completely off her feet. He leaned down and kissed the inside of her thighs, slowly making his way to her wetness, until suddenly his tongue darted out and he licked at her clit, causing her to involuntarily push her hips up into his mouth to get more. He quickly moved right to where she wanted him, licking, sucking, and burying his face in her as she rocked into him. Right as he had her on the edge of reaching her orgasm, he pulled away, earning a groan from Peggy.

"Steve…"

"Well I wasn't about to let you have all the fun, now was I?" He pulled off his boxer briefs, positioning himself to enter her the way he had been wanting to all week. He moved his fingers to get her used to the stretch first, but her hand stopped his arm midway.

"No. I need you. Now," the heat in her eyes was almost too much for Steve to handle. Her pupils had dilated so much her auburn-brown eyes looked as though they had turned completely black. He slowly pushed into her, not wanting to hurt her, but she hooked her legs behind his ass, flipped them over once more, and sat down on him, allowing him to fill her completely, causing Steve to groan with pleasure and her to hiss slightly at the burn. Nonetheless, she got used to it as she always did, and began moving until Steve tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her into a kiss, their tongues moving passionately against each other while Steve tugged slightly at Peggy's hair and she picked up her pace. She felt both of them getting closer and continued to move faster and faster until she felt herself clench against him, Steve reaching his climax soon after. She rode him until she was sure he was done, then lifted herself off of him, both of them wincing slightly at the sensitivity the movement caused. Steve reached his arm out, Peggy snuggling happily into his side and kissing his cheek.

"I love you," she said, swallowing hard and looking up at him. This was the first time she had initiated the exchange of I-love-yous.

"I love you too, Pegs," Steve responded, kissing the top of her head.

"Um, Steve?"

"Yes, Peggy?"

"As much as I would like to fall asleep like this, you have to wash the lipstick off of your face and return to your barrack," she gently reminded him, slowly sitting up and nudging him with her knee. Steve groaned, but knew she was right, so he reluctantly got up and moved to the bathroom.

"Hey, Pegs?"

"Yes?" Peggy answered, moving to put on her nightgown.

"We might have a problem."

"What now, Captain?"

"Just come in here."

"Steve, we don't have time for this, you have training in the morning-"

"No, just come in here," Steve said, Peggy cautiously moving to the bathroom door. Steve was rubbing his neck and looking at it in the mirror, then turned to Peggy so she could see what he was examining. On his neck was a very obvious, very big hickey.

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Won't your uniform cover it?"

"Oh yeah, I suppose it might…guess we'll have to see," he chuckled, reaching out to her and hugging her close to his now-clothed body.

"You better get moving, Captain. 5 o'clock wake-up call tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, jokingly saluting her and kissing the top of her head. "See you tomorrow, Pegs."

"See you tomorrow," she said, kissing his cheek before he opened the door. Soon, all Peggy could hear were the crickets and the sound of Steve's footsteps as he walked towards the barracks. At least she could say she would sleep well tonight after staying up the previous nights worrying about Steve.

The horn sounded and Steve groaned, getting into his normal military uniform slowly and barely remembering the little…problem on his neck. A few of the soldiers snickered in the dining hall, but he dismissed it as some prank they had pulled on a higher-ranking officer that morning. That was, until, he lined up for inspection.

"Captain Rogers, did you go outside the base last night?" Colonel Phillips stopped in front of him.

"No, sir," he answered confidently.

"I see. Could someone send Ms. Carter to my tent, please?" He turned to his officers, one of them nodding and jogging off to Peggy's cabin. "You're all dismissed. Rogers, meet me at my tent."

"Yes, sir."

Oh no, what did the Colonel want now? It was awfully early in the morning for her to have done anything wrong. Nevertheless, Peggy made her way hastily to his tent after one of his assistants came to retrieve her.

"Ms. Carter, what have we said about damaging government property?"

"I—I beg your pardon, sir? I don't remember-"

"Really? You don't remember, Ms. Carter?" Peggy wracked her brain. She and Howard had stayed mostly out of trouble for the past week or so. Mostly. Still, she couldn't think of anything being damaged.

"Sorry, sir, I don't."

"Well perhaps you don't remember what happens to be on Captain Rogers's neck this morning," the Colonel said, pulling Steve towards him and turning him to face Peggy. The uniform did not, in fact, cover the hickey Peggy had given him the night before.

"I…"

"Ms. Carter, you have officially damaged government property for the first time this week."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Damn right. Get back to training, Rogers. Carter, you stay here."

"Sir, I-"

"Look, Carter, I don't pretend I don't know what's going on between you and the Captain. But if you could attempt to make your activities…less noticeable, everyone would be happier. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Get back to work, Ms. Carter."

"Yes, sir," Peggy smirked as she walked out of the tent. She was counting that as one of the best times she had damaged government property.


End file.
